Vasily Britanov
Captain Vasily Mikhailovich Britanov (Russian: Василы Микчаиловицч Британов) (born August 22, 2350, in Moscow) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Vasily is the younger son of Mikhail Britanov, and has been portrayed by Donal Logue since 2005. Origins Born at the Britanov family dacha on the outskirts of Moscow, Vasily is the youngest of Britanov's children, born a good fifteen years after his brother Anatoliy. He grew up idolizing his father, though he decided not to join the Marine Corps - mainly at his father's urging to allow a difference in services, since Anatoliy had already joined the Marines. Vasily entered Starfleet Academy, majoring in security, and graduated in 2371 - just in time for the Dominion War and the last major Borg incursion of the 24th century. Starfleet Service Vasily has served on four ships, and is now presently running his first command. The Bozeman Vasily served under Captain Morgan Bateson of the starship Bozeman - who had been brought forward 90 years by a temporal causality loop in 2368 - during both the Battle of Sector 001 in 2372 and much of the Dominion War. He left the Dominion War a lieutenant commander and remained with Bateson until 2376, in which he was assigned to the Ares-class vessel Solaris. The Solaris Commanded by a nephew of Admiral Daisuke Tokugawa, Vasily served as the executive officer of the Solaris for four years. During that time, the Solaris fought in the siege of Earth in June-August 2376 and the Battle of Defileron in November-December, its crew earning many commendations from both the Reydovan Empire and the Gorak'nar Commonwealth as well as the Federation. He served until 2380, at which time he took the offer to be second officer and chief of security onboard the Akira-class Bill of Rights, under Captain Andrew Waverleigh. The Bill of Rights Vasily served as second officer from 2380 to 2383. They were assigned to the Twelfth Fleet under Rear Admiral Ian Knapp, assigned to Deep Space 12 in the Briar Patch. While assigned to DS12, a war broke out between the Federation and the Tholian Assembly, presumably over technology found in the Patch. The Bill of Rights participated in the pivotal conflict of the war, the Battle of Tren'la, in 2383 - the battle resulted in the deaths of Captain Waverleigh and much of the bridge crew. Only Vasily and the tactical officer, Celest Devaneaux, survived, managing to bring the ship back to DS12 for repairs. Admiral Alynna Nechayev, the sector commander in charge of operations in the Briar Patch, promoted Celest to command of the Bill of Rights at Waverleigh's last request, and Celest named Vasily as her first officer. He served at her side for nearly two decades afterwards, following the retirement of the Bill of Rights in favor of a new Akira, the Moonfire. The Moonfire, and Cruel Fate Promoted to Commander in 2395, Vasily transferred with Celest, now a captain, to the newly-built ''Moonfire''. They served together seven more years, and fought during the early conflicts with the Romulans in 2400. They developed a close friendship, Vasily acting as a counselor and confidant to his captain. But in 2402, disaster struck. During a routine test of a new impulse engine configuration, the engineering section mysteriously exploded, killing Captain Devaneaux and the engineering crew, and crippling the ship's main power. With the bridge crew, as well as the rest of the ship's complement, in a state of near-panic, Vasily took command of the situation and rallied the crew to him. Reminding them that they were still Starfleet officers and their captain would want them to continue their duty, Vasily restored order to the panicked crew and began the investigation as to what happened. A defective power coil in the port impulse engine had caused an overload that had gone to the remainder of the impulse assembly, and caused the explosion that crippled the Moonfire. With the ship practically destroyed, Vasily and the remaining crew waited for rescue ships to find them and tow them back to a starbase. He was promoted to Captain and awarded the Starfleet Cross for his service that day, but remarked, "I would rather have kept my captain." Death of a Father, and First Command In 2403, Vasily was working as a consultant for Utopia Planetia when he received word from Earth that his father, Mikhail - the former President - had died of Reyerson's disease at his home in Prague. Unlike his elder brother Anatoliy, Vasily had enjoyed a great camraderie with his father, whereas - at least, so Vasily had thought at the time - Anatoliy would only use his father's influence to get what he wanted done. But Anatoliy had also loved his father dearly, and the brothers united in their grief for their father. Along with Joshua Underwood and Kiran Joshmaul, they were among the pallbearers of Mikhail's coffin as it was taken from Prague to the family plot in St. Petersburg. Three years later, in 2406, Vasily Britanov petitioned for the command of a new Akira-class vessel, designated the Moonfire-A. Admiral Jasmine Blade, Chief of Military Operations, accepted his request and submitted the designation to Starfleet Operations. The vessel was completed in late August of that year, and he officially assumed command on September 8, 2406. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek